A NotsoOriginal Attempt
by SeraphStar
Summary: For LadyKida's contest. Oh when the Sues go marching in, oh when the Sues go marching in... Yes, I know, humordrama. Just humor me.


**AN: **Okay, so here it is. My entry for **LadyKida**'s contest. I know, I know, it's under drama. Most of it is pretty dramatic though. It's told from the Sue's point of view. Bwaha. Standard disclaimer applies.

**  
**

**  
**

**A Not-so-Original Attempt**

**  
**

**  
**

From the beginning of time, my kind have been persecuted. We are a sad and dying race, me being the last of my kin. And today, of all days, I had to begin high school. Wonderful. I boarded the silly flying contraption they call a school bus, sulking that I was not allowed to fly there on the first day of school. My long, lustrous waves of ebony silk fell in raven strands down my back, dyed as a token of mourning. Whispers of my being descended from the great Morgan le Fay left tell-tale traces in my eyes, one violet, the other sky blue. My wings, transparent as soap bubbles, but strong as diamonds, were prickling a little today; a sure sign that something was amiss.

I sat next to a young man, handsome and dark, who I immediately, through telepathy, knew as Warren Peace. Sweeping my charcoal coat around the ripped black python skin dress and fishnet stockings which covered my petite body, I studied his mind. Troubled, and persecuted…like myself. Suddenly, a sharp pain wracked my body. Gasping, I pulled my limbs in closer; it was happening. I was cursed with, among sucking the life out of an unwilling victim upon bodily contact and not having to breathe, holding the proverbial universe in the palm of my hand. We were connected, the universe and I. The pain I felt was the universe attempting to pull itself apart, and I was the only one stopping it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up into the deepest eyes I'd ever seen, I felt the pain begin to fade. Had I found him? The One? He who would bring balance to my tortured soul? He opened his mouth to speak and it felt not unlike falling to an endless abyss. Frightening and invigorating.

"Are you having a seizure?"

The falling sensation stopped. "Huh?"

"You looked like you were having a seizure. Maybe you should go to the nurse."

Aah, that was it. He would escort me to the nurse's office and there, in the undisturbed quietness amidst the perils of the school, declare his undying devotion for my pitiful existence and, in doing so, become my salvation. Delicately placing a slender hand on my pale brow, I nodded. "That might be best."

"Aah, it's down the hall, to the right, once you get in the main building," he replied, grabbing a faded leather jacket and exiting the bus.

The pain was most definitely gone as I sat, gaping like a fish, staring after him. Had he just ditched me? No, it had to be some mistake. I did _not_ grow up in a household of super villains after being orphaned at six months, running away from home at the age of five to live on the gritty streets of New York, picking up several different languages, just to get by, and having to draw together countless menial jobs, finally resorting to prostitution to pay my school tuition to be _ditched_ by the only man I can ever truly love. Surely this was a mistake. I stood quickly. This mistake had to be rectified.

I fled the bus and ran through the hallways, combat boots pounding the tiles, until I reached my first class. Shielding my face so all the males would not be stricken by my incomparable beauty, I handed my transcripts to the professor and took a seat.

When asked to introduce myself, I stood, saying in a hushed whisper so as not to enrapture the crowd with my siren's voice, "My name is Seraphim Mejiko Isis Elanor Krystal Alayna Angel Sayuri Morgan Lily Safie Annabelle Jordan Thompson Goldenstar Fujiwara Eariel Fealen. But you may all call me Shanice."

I took a seat as the lecture began. Just as I cast a look of longing at my only love, a wind caught my scarf, blowing it clear across the room and fanning the waves of burnished silk that I call hair out behind me.

I attempted to cover my face, but it was too late! Propositions of love were being flung at me left and right. Boys were throwing themselves at my feet and, in the midst of it all, I saw Warren looking at me mournfully. Caught in a whirlwind of bodies, I reached out to him only to be swept away by the adoring crowd.

He left the room alone.

**  
**

**  
**

Five minutes later, I entered the din of the cafeteria. Rushing away from the crowd of men and boys at my heels, I fluttered down beside Warren.

Taking his hand in my and looking soulfully into his eyes, I murmured, "It is I, Safi. From the moment I first looked into your eyes, I knew. You are the only one who could ever have a place in my heart. I love you. Though we will live as outcasts, maybe someday the world will come to appreciate us. However, with you, I know that anything is possible, any obstacle can be overcome. Just swear to me your undying devotion and I my life will be complete. I cannot live without you!"

A warmth spread from our point of union to my very soul. It must be that he felt it as well! I noticed my motorcycle gloves catching fire. How strong our love was! It seared my skin and I gasped in surprise, letting the connection break. In that moment, he bolted like a startled fawn, most probably from the shock that a being so great, but lonely, as myself could ever choose him. But he was the only one. I tried to follow him, but was stopped by my crowd of adorers. Wistfully I watched him go, using telekinesis to pry young William Stronghold from my ankle.

**  
**

**  
**

Within the hour, it was prom night. A beautifully glistening scene, and me in all my finery. Black lace and silk, full-length evening gloves and a train that stretched a mile. In an attempt to make my lover see his mistake in not realizing how much he meant to me, I had accepted a proposal of invitation from a candidate I was sure would make his blood boil: Martin "Lash" Alexander. As I walked down the set of stairs on the arm of my love's enemy, I felt the tension grow between them.

Escaping the clutches of my fawning escort, I secretly made my way over to the solitary pyro. "He is nothing to me," I whispered in his ear. "It is you I, the great Layna, love, can you not see that now?"

He turned sharply, looking down at me. His eyes burned as he saw down to my very soul. "Can you not take a hint?" he asked. "I _paid_ that idiot over there to be your date so you'd stop _bugging me_!" He began backing away from me. "What will it take to make you people understand!" He grabbed Will, shaking him, "Make them go away!" He stalked out to the center of the dance floor as I watched in awe.

"All of you! Anyone who's desperately in love with me, raise your hand." I looked in shock as hundreds of hands went up. All of them in love with my baby. The wonderment I felt to know that he commanded such deep respect reverberated through my being.

He took a deep breath. "Okay. Look. I am _NOT_ single and _NOT_ looking. I happen to have a girlfriend. NO! You don't know her. She doesn't have any powers. She doesn't go to this school. She's not persecuted and she's not the most gorgeous woman to walk the earth since the dawn of time. But I like her and I'm dating her. I _don't want any of you so please just leave me alone!_"

I smiled wistfully. So much trouble he went to, just to protect me. I watched in triumph as each girl left, disappeared, vanished into thin air, until only I was left, an adoring smile on my face.

"I love you, baby."

He looked at me with an imperceptible look on his face. "I thought I told all of you to leave! What will it take? _What will it take!_" In a fit of insanity, he began to blast fireballs the size of small toddlers at me.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked. "I love you! We're meant to be!"

"NO!" He clutched his head, reverting to a fetal position. "NO! Go away! I don't want to! I can't take it anymore! **_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_**"

Running forward to comfort him, I cooed, "Aww baby, it's okay. I can make it all better."

Just as I reached out to him, something hit my left shoulder blade. I turned to see a figure in black leather holding a dart gun, pointed at me. Everything faded to darkness.

**  
**

**  
**

Warren braced himself for the touch of yet another 'soul mate'. When it didn't happen, he slowly raised his eyes to see a man in his mid- to late- twenties brandishing a dart gun. Grinning, he whispered, "Gotcha."

Warren looked up at the stranger in total disbelief, then a bubbling sound drew his gaze to the floor. Sera-meji-whosit-whatever was dissolving into a putrid puddle of acid on the floor. He returned his attention to the stranger, eyes wide.

"Sorry about the mess. Those are the worst, the in-denial ones. There'll be a hole there when the acid evaporates. Sorry," he apologized again.

Warren blinked. "How did you do that?"

The mystery hero twirled his dart gun again. "Canon. They can't stand the stuff." He smirked. "There shouldn't be any more of them to bother you guys. We have patrols on the border as we speak." He reached out to help Warren up.

"Who are you?" asked the fire-starter.

The man tipped his imaginary cap. "Me and my team, just call us the Sue-inators." Smiling again, he vanished.

Warren looked around, the school was empty. He checked his cell phone; it was Sunday. More specifically, it was the Sunday before the first day of school. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"**_HALLELUJAH!_**"


End file.
